


Silence

by MustardLicious



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Reader Insert, The End, You’re there during the end, can be read as reader x tom, like the end of the end, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustardLicious/pseuds/MustardLicious
Summary: It’s horrifying to watch your friend get caught by a missile.





	Silence

     Everything seemed to slow down as you helplessly watched the missile descend upon Tom. You felt frozen in time while the explosion knocked you to the ground. Your ears rang in a deafening silence as debris flew and smoke rose. A sense of horror washed over you as you realize what had happened. Beside you, Matt screamed something that you didn’t quite understand. His gaze was fixed on the smoldering wreckage of the house. Edd yelled out next, another deafened shriek that you couldn’t make sense of. As you followed his gaze, you noticed a crumpled figure in the dirt. 

 

     This couldn’t be happening. 

 

     You stumbled towards him, but your legs gave out before you could get there. The body in the middle of the impact crater was bloodied and broken, and through blurry eyes you saw the blue of his shirt. Knees in the dusty dirt and tears rolling down your cheeks, a quiet and broken “Tom..?” escaped your lips.

 

     Then you saw Eduardo running towards them.

 

     He dropped to his knees and cradled them. “Jon? Speak to me!” 

 

     Jon. It was Jon. 

 

     Another loud sound cracked through the air, and you whipped around to see that Edd and Matt had narrowly avoided being blasted by a laser. You felt bad for leaving Eduardo and Jon, but your friends needed you. You found yourself by their sides staring up at the monster that you had once called your friend. Tord let out a single satisfied “HAH!” as he turned his robot’s back to us and flew off. “So long, old ‘friends’!”

 

     “I am NOT. YOUR. FRIEND!”

 

     You spun and saw him. You saw Tom, rubble falling from his shoulders, wielding the harpoon gun. You had never seen him more furious. It was almost as terrifying as it was relieving. 

 

     He screwed his eyes shut and fired a single harpoon into the air. The kickback knocked him back a bit. As fear faded from your body, you ran to him, paying little attention to the explosion that sounded behind you. Edd and Matt followed close behind you.

 

     Tom looked at you and the anger faded from his eyes, and instead was replaced with a toothy grin.  He opened his mouth as if to speak, but before he could say anything, you enveloped him in a firm hug. He made a small pained sound, but moved his arms and embraced you as well. 

 

You heard him mutter, “Hey hey, what’s this all about?” You could hear the smile in his voice.

 

     As you let go of Tom, Edd and Matt rush to either side of him to support him. You all look to the sky to see Tord’s robot- or what used to be his robot- falling out of the sky from a cloud of smoke. As Tom spoke, you all couldn’t help but smile and laugh. 

 

     “I told you that harpoon gun would be useful!”


End file.
